


we're gonna be late

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [22]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, as sweet and fluffy as cotton candy i tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Prompt from draenator on tumblr:"Kim likes having short hair for the most part, but kinda misses the process of Long Hair Things like braiding/putting it up/etc. She plays with Trini's hair to bridge the gap and Trini feels Extra Gay about it."I loved writing this so much. I hope it gives you cavities.





	we're gonna be late

“Kim, you’ve already redone them three times. We gotta get ready,” Trini said. She wasn’t in any hurry to go and sit at school on a Saturday morning, especially not when she could keep sitting in her girlfriend’s lap in bed, but they’d already received two warnings about tardiness. If they weren’t on time this week, they’d each get an extra week added to their detention sentences.

“Hang on, this one’s loose,” Kimberly said, quickly undoing the braid above Trini’s ear. The long hair cascaded over Trini’s shoulder, and as Kimberly ran her hand through it she noticed for the hundredth time how smooth and velvety it was.

Trini glanced over her shoulder to find Kimberly absently grazing the two tight braids and the stroking through the remaining piece of untied hair. Trini found herself forgetting where exactly she had to be as fingertips brushed against her ear. Kimberly’s hand found its way to the back of Trini’s neck, and Trini felt a tugging in her stomach as she was pulled into a kiss. Kimberly was unyielding, even when they kissed so slowly. Her lips were soft--so soft--but she pressed them against Trini’s with a demanding pressure that Trini didn’t to want to think about anything else.

When Kimberly started to pull away, Trini turned and chased, refusing to separate. “What about detention?” Kimberly whispered.

“Who?” Trini breathed, shifting so that Kimberly had to fall back onto her elbows. A second later, Kimberly was fully on her back, hands grasping at Trini’s hair to pull her down on top of her. Trini’s lips wandered down to Kimberly’s neck, quickly finding the spot that made it impossible for Kimberly to stay quiet. She bit down gently and heard one of her favorite R-rated sounds come out of Kimberly’s mouth.

“We should--” Kimberly managed before Trini sucked at her neck. The rest of her breath came out in a shuddering exhale.

“Mmm, yeah, we should,” Trini teased, tickling just above the waistband of Kimberly’s pajama pants.

Kimberly ran a hand through her own hair and squirmed, accidentally drawing a needy groan when she bent her knee up between Trini’s legs. For a moment, Kimberly was astonished that she could elicit such a desperate sound from her girlfriend with nothing but a stray flailing of the leg. Then she remembered the unaccommodating circumstances, and a giggle bubbled up from her stomach. She failed to stifle it and Trini joined in with her own embarrassed laughter as she dropped her head onto Kimberly’s chest.

“Whyyy,” Trini whined, burying her face in Kimberly’s loose tank top.

“Cold showers all around!” Kimberly proclaimed.

***

Trini ruffled her wet hair with her borrowed towel. “You’re in a pretty good mood for someone who just didn’t get laid,” she joked. The best part of staying over at Kimberly’s house (besides everything that happened on the bed) was that she got to parade about in the fluffiest pink bathrobe in the world.

“I get to finish braiding your gorgeous hair,” Kimberly answered, turning Trini by the shoulders so that she could look in the mirror while Kimberly worked.

“Only ‘cuz you messed it all up after doing it the first time,” Trini said smugly.

Kimberly took her attention off of the braids briefly to kiss the smirk off her girlfriend’s face. “I used to braid my hair all the time. I kinda miss having long hair,” she said wistfully.

“You can do mine anytime,” Trini said with a sly smile.

Once her hair was done, Trini shrugged off her favorite robe and headed straight for Kimberly’s closet to pick out an outfit. They borrowed each other’s clothes often enough that half of Kimberly’s wardrobe was Trini’s shirts, and Trini didn’t even bother packing a bag when she stayed over anymore.

Despite their essentially amalgamated closets and the fact that they’d been sleeping together for months, Kimberly still averted her eyes whenever Trini was changing. It wasn’t easy to make Kimberly blush, but Trini thought it was cute that her girlfriend was so conscientious about affording Trini the same privacy she’d have while dressing in her own room.

Trini donned an old yellow-and-black flannel and a pair of ripped lightwash jeans before turning to face Kimberly. “Can we stop at--”

“Yes,” Kimberly said. “I could eat, like, six doughnuts.”

“Weak.” Trini slung her backpack over her shoulder.

“What? Your record is four and a half. Five if we’re being generous.”

“Are you tryna throw down in Krispy Kreme?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re so on.”

***


End file.
